Life as a Good Guy
by Mr Makulu
Summary: DOW Universe. 113 Days. According to Rai at the end of Chapter 20, That’s how long Rai has been one of the good guys. A lot can happen in that space of time and, in Rai’s case, a lot has. Here are some of the previously untold stories.
1. Introduction

DOW Universe. 115 Days. According to Rai at the end of Chapter 20, That's how long Rai has been one of the good guys. A lot can happen in that space of time and, in Rai's case, a lot has here are some of the previously untold stories.

Author's Note: As an Author there is a balance that must be maintained when doing the pace of the story between taking the time to develop the characters and having the story progress fast enough to keep the readers interest.

In the interest of moving the story along, I had to drop scenes, side stories and interactions that either didn't add to the plot or I thought of after posting and it would no longer make sense to add in later chapters.

In keeping the story focused on the core plot it has meant that certain interactions with team mates & allies, the conflicts & showdowns with a range of villains and the generally wackiness that comes with a demon living in the Xiaolin Temple hasn't been given a chance to shine. Well now is that time.

This is a "Slice of life" look at the things that happened between chapters, 100% canon, guaranteed to focus on the parts that main story missed.

There's not going to be any real rule on length, the chapters will be long enough to tell the story it is telling meaning that some chapters will naturally be longer than others. (And before anyone says anything yes this chapter is very short even by my standards but its just the introduction so don't expect it to be the benchmark).

To start things off I will begin with a short incident set the day after it is decided by Master Fung that Rai will be helping the Wudai Warriors to collect Wu (Chapter 15).

Xiaolin Surprise

Clay walked into the kitchen to find Rai with his head in the pantry. Clay tapped the side of the pantry door to get Rai's attention. "Hey Rai, its almost time to start getting lunch ready so I wouldn't starting snacking if I were you."

Rai pulled himself out of the pantry, "Well you're not me and its probably best that I get my food and go so I'm not in your way as you guys get your lunch."

Clay scratched his head irritably, since the incident over week ago involving a chopstick and a table Rai had still been refusing to eat meals with them. Rai might not have been starving and there was still enough food left for everyone but Clay felt that now was the time to draw the line. "Look Rai I'm going to be straight up with ya so hows about we ditch the 'misunderstood demon' routine and do this man to man?"

Rai raised an eyebrow but still straightened up. "I'm listening."

"Look Rai, ya might think that yer the only one taking the risk by being here but the truth is we're taking a risk as well by letting ya stay here. It's got nothing to do with ya being what ya are and everything to do with the fact that we've let people stay at the temple before and it has come back to bite us."

"Yes I kinda got that from the 'hurt Kimiko and I'll hurt you worse' speech you gave me not to long ago." Rai replied, "I thought we were past that."

"We are in some sense," Clay answered, "but now yer hunting Wu with us and trusting ya with staying here and trusting ya to have my back on the field are two different things."

"I see and how do I gain your trust in that sense?"

"Well ya start by eating with us. Us Wudai Warriors learned to work together and trust each other by training together, eating together, doing chores together and living together. We all got our quirks and alone times that need to be respected but unless ya try to be a part of this team in all aspects you won't have a place in any aspect."

Rai stared at Clay for a moment, processing what the big boned individual was saying. Finally Rai smirked slightly, "You know Clay, you're right. In fact you're so right I'll do you one better." he said. "I'll not only attend lunch with you guys today, I'll make lunch myself."

"Well that would be awfully decent of you," Clay answered, slightly taken aback, "but you don't have to go to such lengths."

"No no, it's not a problem," Rai insisted, "Back in the Heylin days I had to do most of the cooking and cleaning so it's nothing new for me. Besides it will give me chance to treat you guys to my specialty; Heylin Surprise."

Clay stared at Rai nervously, "Err...what's the surprise?"

"Don't know yet, it all depends on what you guys have stocked." Rai answered, "You see, hiding out with Wuya meant that you couldn't rely on getting the same food ingredients all the time so I invented Heylin Surprise, a delicious, well balanced meal that could be changed to suit whatever ingredients were available." Clay continued to stare at Rai, "don't worry; I only use fresh and edible ingredients in my Heylin Surprise. It will be good I promise."

After being assured of that, Clay rubbed his hands together. "Well in that case, I can't wait."

--

"So you have no clue what Rai is cooking?" Kimiko asked.

"As I told you," Clay repeated, "Rai calls it Heylin Surprise. Besides, the morning after he turned back to flesh and blood proved that he has at least some talent with a cooking tool."

"Indeed, if that soup was any indication of his prowess as a cook, this will indeed be a treat." Master Fung said.

"It is also a treat to have you join us for lunch, Master Fung" Omi said.

"I would not miss the chance to try some more of Rai's cooking and Rai assured me that there would be plenty."

At that moment, the Master Fung and the three Wudai Warriors were waiting at the lunch table for Rai to bring in lunch. They didn't have to wait long until Rai came in with a tray carrying five big bowls of steaming, delicious smelling food.

"Lady and Gentlemen prepare yourself for my specialty; newly renamed 'Xiaolin Surprise' served on a bed of noodles." Rai served out a bowl to each guest and then sat down with his own. "Let's go XIAOLIN CHOWDOWN!!"

Following Rai's command, everyone started to eat happily at their food.

"Wow Rai this is really good." Kimiko said.

"Indeed, it would appear that you have a talent." Master Fung complemented.

"Well half the battle is getting good ingredients and you guys sure have that in excess," Rai said, "I've never found monkey meat this tender before."

Kimiko, Omi and Master Fung stopped partway through lifting food to their mouths. Master Fung was the one brave enough to ask, "Did you say 'monkey meat'?"

"Yeah I did," Rai answered, "I was going to go with it being vegetarian but then I saw this lazy monkey sleeping in a tree with its eyes covered. If that's not a sign it was meant to be eaten I don't know what. Plus it was wearing a sleeping mask so I'm like sweet! Free prize with your food." Rai stopped and looked down at the table. "Snap, I forgot the salad and egg rolls, I'll be back."

Master Fung, Omi and Kimiko sat there unable to speak until they heard Clay let out a burp. They turned and saw that Clay had not only eaten everything in his bowl but had also licked it clean. "Well I've got to say, that Rai knows how to cook good monkey. Hey, anyone not going to finish their serving?" He promptly went starry eye when three partially eaten bowls were pushed in front of him. "Letting Rai cook lunch was the greatest idea ever!!"


	2. Happy Valetines

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines! Here is short incident between Rai and Kim that suits the occasion. Don't worry, a _real _update for this story and DOW is on the way. Till then, hope your day is filled with Chocolate and Love (and both at the same time if you can manage it ^^)**

Kimiko walked out of the dining area, feeling satisfied. While she hadn't been able to finish her Xiaolin Surprise purely out of principle, the rest of the meal had still been good and filling enough that it more than made up for fact she couldn't finish her monkey gumbo.

"Hey Kimiko," Rai said, catching up with her. "How did you like the meal?"

"It was great Rai," Kimiko enthusiastic as well as truthful. The meal had been great and she hadn't heard what the main ingredient was she definitely would have finished her share. "I'd love to have more of your cooking but I've got to ask, is monkey usually on the menu."

"Only when first born sons or innocent maidens carrying kittens aren't available."

Kimiko stared at Rai for a moment before hitting him in the arm. "Stop threatening kittens."

"Noted."

"But seriously Rai do you spend your free time coming up with those creepy jokes?"

"Not all of it, I also read, scratch myself and come up with over the top ways to seduce women."

"Well thats fair enough I guess." Kimiko paused. "Wait...You read?"

"Yeah, well the internal translator Legba gave me also works on the written word so I found it was a pretty decent way to spend time if you were stuck having to stay out of sight. I got along great with the written word. I respected them, listened to what they had to, learned the lessons they were trying to teach and in return they're one of the few man related objects that people couldn't outright kill me with. It was an almost perfect working relationship. It's also reading that's helping bring me up to scratch with the modern world, that and figuring out how the internet works."

"Well that does make things easier," Kimiko agreed before getting a dangerous glint in her eye, "So are you going to explain what you mean by 'seducing women'?"

"Oh yeah that, well you see I have a very good reason for trying to seduce women."

"A Y- Chromosome?"

"Well not exactly," Rai explained, "You see shortly after puberty started to hit, I started noticing things. Soon I figured out that if I could get human women to fall in love with me then maybe they wouldn't try to kill me."

"Did it work?"

"Not really but there was this one girl that had the cutest blush while she was trying to drive a spear through my chest."

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "That figures, I mean how seductive could you be?"

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh please, do your worse demon boy." Rai didn't reply but instead it stared at her. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just realised how amazing you look when the sun hits you just right."

Kimiko paused. "Amazing?"

"Of course, but it's not just when the sun hits you right. You have a natural air of grace and beauty and how you look right now would put a goddess to shame."

Kimiko developed a faint smile and unintentionally started play with her hair. "Well a 'goddess' would be a bit of a stretch..." Realization suddenly hit like a sledgehammer. "Not bad Rai. You had me for moment."

Rai picked up Kimiko's hand and held it gently with both of his. "Kimiko, if I had you, truly had you, if only for a moment, I would be able to die a man that has experienced ultimate happiness."

Kimiko's breath hitched but she mentally slapped herself as she pulled her hand back. "You've made your point. Now stop."

"I can't stop the raging fire in my heart that you have created, my fair maiden of the flames."

"Ok Rai, now you're pushing."

"You are pulling." Rai closed the distance again. "Pulling me to towards you, my raven haired siren."

"Rai I warning you."

"Could you have warned me before fell victim to your beauty?" Before Kimiko could react Rai grabbed a hold of her and dipped her. "I can't ignore these feelings any longer, I must have you."

* * *

Clay ran out of the dining area when he heard a crash. "I heard a ruckus, ya guys alright?"

"JUST FINE!!" a crimson cheeked Kimiko replied before stomping off.

Clay watched Kimiko walk off before turn to Rai's lower half that was sticking out of a wall. "Ya just had to poke at the Kimiko beehive, didn't ya."

Rai's legs twitched in movement that resembled a shrug. "What can I tell you? I'm an artisan of discord that has found my muse."

"Well Arty, what ya found was a wall. Want me to pull ya out?"

"Nah, I'm in too deep," Rai replied. "Might as well hit me all the way through."

"Sure thing pal." Clay spat in his hands, rubbed them together and then delivered an open palm strike to Rai's butt, sending him clear through the wall.

"Thank you." A muffled voice said from the other side.

Clay started to walk off. "Don't know why I bothered to threaten Rai." He muttered, "If he did hurt Kimiko, she wouldn't leave anything of him for me to be able to hurt."


	3. I'm Back :D

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone. As the current title of this chapter states, I am back (I will probably change it to something else when it starts to annoy me), still alive and still writing. **

**I have an update for Demon of Wind coming out very soon (And I mean actually soon, not two months from now soon), this chapter just came out first because I was working on both as way to helping me get back into writing (when I got bored with one I could move onto the other for a spell) due unsurprisingly, a chapter gets done quicker when you don't have worry about making sure it flows on nicely from the previous chapter and sets the stage for the next chapter. **

**Think of this as a taster that gets me back into writing and gets you guys ready for the real update.**

**Any notes I have will be posted on my next DOW update but I will say this: Europe was Awesome! Those of you that didn't get my note before I left that's where I've been and anytime that wasn't covered by the actual trip was me getting over jetlag, reconnecting with friends and family, moving back in my flat and all the other things that go into restarting your life after a long but amazing trip.**

**Well after spending more than 200 words on a mere authors note (whoops) I will end by saying it's good to be back, I hope you like this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think of it.

* * *

**

**Introductions****  
**

"Hurry up Chubby," Katnappe said, "If we don't go now, those Xiaolin nimrods may catch us."

It was the normal routine for her. In the dark of the night she was sneaking into the Xiaolin temple, stealing some Shen Gong Wu. She didn't have any grand schemes for them but a girl could have a lot of fun with a few Wu.

"I am hurrying," her new partner in crime replied as he stepped out of the vault. "And we've been over this, my name is Tubbimura."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before..."

"..Someone finds you?" a voice was heard from the shadows.

Katnappe and Tubbimura went into attack positions. That was when Rai stepped into the light. There was a brief silence as both parties just stared at each other.

"Hey," Katnappe said as realisation struck, "you're not a monk."

"And you're not Chase, Wuya, Jack or Hannibal." Rai replied, "You mean there is more evil in the world than those four. That is mind boggling." Rai paused again as he stared at intruders strange outfits. "And why are us bad guys still sticking with the same colour scheme? I mean, yeah colour coding has its uses but come on; it's the 21st century for crying out loud. Can the Heylin side at least show a smidgeon of creativity? There a lot of other potentially evil colours out there. Like beige, beige could so become the new trademark colour of villainy."

"Do you even know what beige looks like?" Katnappe asked.

"Not a clue but you've to admit it has such an evil sounding name." Rai quickly snapped back to reality. "But enough fashion talk, intro time, I'm Rai, semi-reformed Demon of wind and you are...?"

"I'm Katnappe and the dough-boy over there is Tubbimura." Tubbimura let out growl at being called a dough-boy. "And if you think that we're going to let some newbie steal Wu that we called first dibs on, I may hay have just found a new scratching post."

Rai quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously, is this what the Heylin side has come to? Can't come up with your own way of world domination so you're going for the first magic item you can find? Where's your dignity."

"We have plenty of dignity!" Tubbimura protested.

"And who said anything about world domination?" Katnappe replied, "I'm just out to have a good time and Wu are a girl's best friend."

"So this is about greed and petty wants." Rai said thoughtfully. "You know I can see the appeal, sure the outcome isn't as grand as world conquest but the chance of success and satisfaction is a lot higher."

"Enough of this," Tubbimura exclaimed, "are you here for the Wu or not?"

"Oh not at all," Rai replied, "I was just passing by and heard you two so I thought I'd check it out."

"Well in that case we'll just go."

"Yeeeaaah...I can't let you do that." Rai rubbed the back of neck. "It's nothing personal but I've just made unintentional parole not too long ago and if I don't take care of their stuff, the temple might try to turn me back into a statue."

At that Tubbimura pulled out his sword. "Then you shall fall to my blade."

"Well then prepare to fall to my rock." To prove that Rai was serious he pulled out a rock he had picked up earlier.

Tubbimura burst out laughing. "You fool, I am a skilled ninja, do you honestly think you can defeat me with a mere ro..." Tubbimura was silenced by said rock flying in and hitting him between the eyes, rendering him unconscious.

"My rock's not so funny now is it?" Rai asked before quickly pulling out his knife and deflecting one of Katnappe's bladed disks. "Excuse me, I'm busy taunting your friend, don't be rude."

Katnappe lashed at Rai, trying to slice him to ribbons with her claws. "Alright handsome, prepare for a complete cat-astrophe."

Rai quirked an eyebrow while still dodging Katnappe's assault. "Puns? Really? Has hero/villain banter really sunk to that low?" He then paused to look at her outfit. "And what's with the look? Are you a cat hybrid or something?"

"No and stop moving while I'm trying to hit you!"

"Ok." Rai stopped moving and Katnappe, thinking this was her chance, came in with a hard right, claws out, only for Rai to dodge at the last minute and her claws getting stuck at in the column behind him. "What? You're actually gonna believe what your opponent tells you?"

Katnappe started pulling hard against the column in attempts get her hand free. Rai meanwhile was taking the time to have a closer look at the outfit. "Well if you're not part cat what's with the tail." Rai then pinch some of the material on her butt and stretched it out, realising that it was suit. "Oh I get it," Rai let go of it, causing a loud snap and yowl of pain from Katnappe. "You're one of those kind of girls."

Katnappe stopped to trying to get her hand out. "What?"

"Hey it's cool. I mean it's your life." Rai raised his hands dismissively, "Sure it's an entirely new concept to me but after hearing Kimiko mention it I went online did some research. Turns out that kind of thing is really popular in some circles and besides, if it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside then who am I to judge?"

A blush appeared on Katnappe's face, "I'm not that into that kind of person," she protested.

"Oh come on," Rai said with a sly grin, "You can't wear such an outfit and not be that kind of person."

"Alright now you're annoying me." Katnappe brought her free hand to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. Out of nowhere appeared her horde of white kittens. Rai stopped and stared at them.

"Cute," Rai admitted. "So what are these? Demonic kittens? Zombie kittens?"

"Genetically altered super kittens." Katnappe replied.

Rai paused for a moment. "Genetically altered? What's that mean?" after asking that the white kittens went red-eyed and crazy. "Oh right." He was then lost under a hissing pile of teeth, claws and fur.

Katnappe finally managed get her hand free and, using the opportunity, picked up the bag of Wu and ran for it. She made it about five steps outside of the building before running into the Wudai warriors.

"Just great," Katnappe groaned.

"Surrender the Shen Gong Wu or prepare for a Xiaolin butt-kicking."

Katnappe went into an attacking stance but everyone stopped when Rai walked out of the building. "Hey guys, sorry I got held up. Judging by the glare's you're giving her that you guys have already met Katnappe. Though why didn't you ever tell me that we'd be fighting those kinds of people."

Omi tilted his head quizzically, "what kinds of people?"

"You know," Rai pointed to Katnappe's outfit, "Those kind."

"No I do not know," Omi replied, "That is why I am asking."

"Oh, well you see..."

"Rai," Clay interrupted, "I don't think Omi needs to know about that."

"Now now Clay, the kid has a right to know." Rai returned his attention back to Omi. "You see Omi, Katnappe is special kind of person that has a 'hobby' that involves dressing up in special outfits and behaving in a way that is frowned upon by some people." Rai explained, "they call it Cosplaying."

Katnappe face faulted but then picked herself up quickly. "How did you get past my super kittens so quickly?"

"I killed them. I slit their throats, watching as the blood stained their coats red. I then cut them open and devoured their organ before feasting on their brains with a spoon and a curly straw." Rai paused as he noticed the looks of disgust and horror he was getting from everyone. "I'm getting the feeling that I went a bit too far with that joke."

"Yeah," Clay agreed, "Somewhere between the throat slitting and curly straws was definitely too far."

"Right," Rai pulled out a notebook. "No jokes about curly straws."

At that the kittens came out, playing with a big ball of string. Everyone stared at the kittens and then back at Rai, who just shrugged. "They're kittens, not exactly the hardest thing to figure out. What I can't figure out is why you haven't made your escape yet, Katnappe." Rai checked for some dirt under his finger nails as he walked to stand beside her "I'm mean sure you've caught out but you have Wu meaning that there are a lot of ways you could escape."

"Oh really," Katnappe said, acting nonchalant. "and if you were in this situation, how would you make an escape?"

Rai decided that his left ring finger was a little jagged so he pulled out a nail file. "Oh I'd start by going on the offense, a single attack to put the monks on the back foot. Eye of Dashi is good for that, decent power and wide range. Next I would aim to use the initial confusion to make my escape. When you want a quick escape you can never go wrong with the Golden Tiger Claws but a Longi-kite/Changing Chopsticks combo is unexpected."

Katnappe stuck her hand into the bag, only to have Rai touch the outside, causing the whole bag to start glowing. "Oh come on, I'm eccentric, not stupid. Katnappe, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

The Wudai warriors just gapped. "If you knew that Katnappe was conning you why did you just stand there and give her a viable means of escape?" Kimiko demanded.

"Why did guys just stand there and let her hold live Wu?" Rai shot back. "Not very professional."

"Hey! I'm still waiting here," Katnappe snapped, "name your game."

"Alright, how's this?" Rai said. "Ring of death, two enter, one leaves." Rai huffed as he saw the disgusted looks he was getting. "Fine, the game will be Wu scramble. All the Wu will be hidden in vases, to get them you have to smash the vases, the player with the most Wu when the last vase breaks wins the showdown but here's the catch, you can't use the Wu you find, just the Wu wagered."

"Ok fair enough," Katnappe said, "I wager the third arm sash."

"Well in that case, I'll wager the lotus twister. Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The reality shifted until they found themselves in a wide arena filled with vases of various sizes and shapes. Most were on stands in the main area but the rest were all over the place. Floating in midair was a score board showing three things; Rai's score, Katnappe's score and the number of vases still left to be broken. Both player also were given a bag to hold the wu in. The Wudai warriors in turn took their usual spot watching from the higher ground.

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

What followed next was both competitors going full out smashing ever vase they came across. Any Wu that they found went straight into the bags they were carrying. At the start it was pretty evenly matched. Both were using Wu that increased their reach so neither opponent had the real advantage. That was until Rai decided to use his wind powers.

"HEYLIN THUNDERCLAP!"

As the shockwave destroyed of the visible vases, it seemed that Rai might finally have had the advantage. That was until Katnappe used the opportunity to swipe most of the Wu that had been left.

"To bad Rai, you snooze you lose." Katnappe said triumphantly. "Call it ref, I win."

"Not so fast missy," Clay called back down. "Check the score board."

Katnappe looked and was shocked to see that according to the scoreboard there was still one vase left to destroy. "Oh come on, that scoreboard must be busted."

"Seems right to me," Rai replied before pulling out a small vase. "Rules are rules, this duel isn't over until this vase goes smash. You want to win this duel, come and get it."

She growled and started going at Rai with the Third Arm Sash non-stop. Rai kept effortlessly dodging the attacks, not even needing to use the Lotus Twister to do it. "Come on kitty-litter, stop advertising your attacks and actually hit me."

The vein in Katnappes forehead popped out. "What did you call me?"

Rai paused. "You know I honestly can't remember. So many names sprang to mind that I just picked on at random. Meow mix? Pussy Galore? Sally Stray? Tubby tabby? Kitty-litter? Yeah that's it! Kitty-litter!" Rai stopped when he saw Katnappe was bright red with anger. "What?"

"EYE OF DASHI!"

Multiple lightning bolts started to fly at Rai who pulled out a Wu he had waiting. "Reversing Mirror!" As the Reversing Mirror started to glow the lightning bolts changed direction and instead flew back at Katnappe. Her suit was mostly insulated so the strike, instead of being fatal, just really really hurt. After Katnappe collapsed, Rai casually walked over to her and started swiping Wu from out of her bag.

"No...no fair," A dazed Katnappe managed out, "you were only meant to use the Wu wagered."

"Oh come on," Rai replied, "Don't whine about my cheat beating your cheat. It's just not classy." After taking all the Wu Katnappe had, Rai checked the score board. "Looks like Rai has taken the lead, That's as good a time as any to finish the Showdown." Rai then dropped the vases and watched with satisfaction as it smashed on the ground, ending the showdown.

After reality returned to normal Rai and the others surround the now unconscious Katnappe.

"Perhaps I overdid it," Rai said sheepishly.

"Ya think?"

"Oh cut me some slack Kimiko, I'm still learning the ropes of being a good guy."

"Well fair enough but try to remember that the goal is to beat them enough so that they get the hint but to left them well enough that they can make a villainous escape so that we don't have to worry about having to get rid of them." Clay explained. "Now was this a solo heist or did she bring friends?"

"Yeah there was this really fat guy named..."

"HEIYAA!" Tubbimura came flying in from nowhere and landed in an attack pose, his sword ready to strike. " Pray for mercy as I, Tubbimura, will avenge my fallen comrade!" At that moment he realised he was out numbered four to one. "At a later date."

He tried to make run for it, until the Third Arm Sash come in and picked him up by his underpants.

"Running out on your partner like that is just wrong." Rai said while he manned Third Arm Sash. "I was going to go easy on you and get you to take Katnappe home but now everything you receive will be your own fault."

The last words that came out of Tubbimura's mouth was a weak. "Mommy."

* * *

"Are you sure Clay and Omi had to go drop those two off now?" Rai asked, "It's really late, wouldn't it just have been easier to let them spend the night in the infirmary then take them home in the morning."

"We're sure," Kimiko answered, "After last time we don't let any enemies recover here at the temple anymore."

"Because they tried to rob you?"

"No, because the damn freak used a litter box instead of a toilet."

"Yeah I guess so," Rai agreed, "though Katnappe didn't seem _too_ bad."

"She tried to fry you with the Eye of Dashi."

"But she failed, "Rai replied, "Plus her minions were cute."

"If you hadn't stopped them those kittens would have ripped you to shreds."

"I know, isn't that adorable."

Kimiko stopped and tilted her head slightly in dismay. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well to sum it up, I have an eccentric yet often snarky personality coupled with a semi psychotic sense of humour probable due to a traumatic childhood. A life of having deal with people trying to kill me has hindered my ability to make friends, interact appropriately in social situations and not resort to violence or villainy to solve my problems. To top it all off I have semi consistent hallucinations that I discuss my moral dilemmas with and nine out of ten random thoughts that pop into my brain when it's not occupied involves carnage, mutilation or naked women."

Kimiko stared at Rai, her mouth twitched a couple of times before she was able get her voice to work again. "You know what Rai, it's too late for me to be able to handle this right now so I'm just going to go to bed and try to forget what you just said. Goodnight."

Rai watched as Kimiko walked off. "Maybe telling her about the hallucinations was a bit too much.

"Yeah probably," Clone Rai said, suddenly standing beside Rai. "Either that or the bit about the naked women."

"Really?" Rai asked. "I thought girls believed that guys spent all their time picturing women naked."

"Well yeah they probably do," Clone Rai answered, "but that doesn't mean they enjoy it when a guy actually admits to it."

"Huh," Rai said thoughtfully as he walked off, "go figure."


	4. Nuts

**Author's note: Hi everyone. I've decided that April is going to be Update month for me. What that will mean in terms of the number of updates is anyone's guess but it will definitely mean me stepping up my game. So to keep the ball rolling here is something short but sweet that just came to me. I hope you enjoy.**

**No real set time for when this happened but I'd say it was somewhere in the middle of those two months mentioned in chapter 17 of "Demon of Wind"**

"Kimiko," Clay complained. "Ya have got to do something about Rai. He's in one of his crazy moods again."

"Oh come on Clay. You know how he is sometimes, besides everyone has their quirks."

"Yeah but most people are consistent. Rai swings between normal with a touch of dark humour to nuttier than an undead Squirrel in da forest of demonic acorns." Clay slapped himself on the forehead when he realised what he had just said. "And now he's messing up my similes."

Kimiko paused. "You mean metaphors, right?"

"No I used 'than' in dat sentence so dat makes it a simile." Clay paused "And yer changing da subject!"

"Look, I've found that the best thing to do when he gets like this is to work with the insanity not against it."

Clay stopped and tilted his head slightly. "What?"

As if to prove a point, they noticed Rai was holding a struggling monkey in one hand and big metal ladle in the other.

"Uh Rai." Kimiko asked, "What are you doing?"

"This monkey was making faces at me." Rai explained. "I can't let him get away with it."

"Ok Rai that wasn't nice of him to do that but I still don't think you should whatever you're planning to do to him." Kimiko said. "Otherwise you'd be no better than him."

"Oh please like I care about that" Rai replied "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat this monkey to death with this ladle, skin him and then use his hide to create the first in my line of designer monkey skin purses that are sure to become a worldwide craze and kick the butt of anything that Gucchi comes up with this year?

"Today is Tuesday." Kimiko answered.

Rai paused and processed that answer. "Fair enough." He then released the monkey and walked off.

Clay just stared in disbelief but Kimiko merely shrugged. "Rai just said I had to give **one** reason, he never said it had to be a good one."

Kimiko then walked off, leaving Clay by himself trying to decipher what just happened.

"What?"

* * *

"So long Xiaolin Suckers!"

While everyone had been having lunch, Jack Spicer had snuck into the temple and collected all of the temple's Wu. When the Wudai Warriors gave chase they were blocked by an army of Jack-bots. While Kimiko and Omi were still busy fighting, Clay had managed to get pass the army just in time to see Jack get into his car and started to drive.

"Dang it!" Clay threw his hat down in frustration.

Clay then turned and saw Rai standing there eating a sundae. Rai continued to eat his sundae and watch Jack drive off until he noticed Clay was staring at him. "What?"

"Aren't ya gonna chase after him?"

"Can't." Rai answered. "I'm eating my sundae."

"Rai! Right now Jack has all of our Wu and he's getting away."

"Yeah and right now this sundae has three different flavours of ice cream and a layer of chocolate sauce."

Clay stared at Rai who just continued eat. He then took the sundae out of Rai's hands and threw it to the ground. Rai looked at the ruined sundae and finally back up at Clay.

Clay simply replied, "Jack made me do it."

"JACK SPICER!"

Rai charged after Jack in a fit off pure rage.

As the air was soon filled with the sounds of tires screeching, Jack screaming and finally his car crashing.

Clay turned to Kimiko who had finished dispensing the Jack-bots. "Ya were right. It is better just to work with Rai's craziness than against it."

"Yes but it's important to know what boundaries not to cross."

"What do ya mean?"

Kimiko pointed towards the crash site where a crying Jack Spicer was now stripped to his underwear and tied spread eagle on top of a big rock while Rai loomed over him with his knife.

"Jack Spicer, you have caused innocent ice cream to be spilled and now that sugary goodness will remain un-savoured for all eternity." Rai lifted the knife over his head. "THERE MUST BE RETRIBUTION!"


	5. Day 1: Skill vs Style

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone. Hope the year is going well for you all. Sorry for the lack of updates but I was helping a couple of close friends with their wedding. It turned out great but I'm glad it's over.**

**I will get the next chapter of Demon of Wind soon but in the mean time I have an announcement.**

**June 13****th**** will mark the five year anniversary of me becoming a writer here on FF.  
**

**To celebrate this milestone everyday for the next 13 days I will be posting a new piece of writing as well as recommending a story and/or author on this website that has either inspired my own writing or that I have really enjoyed (they won't just be Xiaolin Showdown related ones but I will aim to include some).**

**Now with it being a post day I can't say what the posts will be or make promises about the length. Could be chapter updates, could be oneshots. Could be here in Xiaolin Showdown or I could branch out into the other communities I enjoy.**

**There be list on my Author's Page stating what I post each day so if you're ever not sure you can use that as a reference.**

**The point of this will be to have fun and celebrate something that has given me a lot joy the last five years.**

**I hope you enjoy it too.**

**And now to get the ball rolling lets begin with another short but sweet Chapter for Life as a Good guy.**

* * *

Clay walked into library with some books that he had borrowed and saw Rai sitting at a table with some books. He took a seat opposite Rai. "Ya didn't strike me as the reading type."

"Could say the same about you." Rai answered.

"Yeah," Clay rubbed the back of his neck. "Master Fung gave us a list of reading he wanted us to get through and I only finally got round to it. You?"

Rai gave a shrug. "I'm stilling trying to catch up on the last 1500 years. Besides I have a bit of a soft spot for books, they were one of the few manmade objects people couldn't directly kill me with."

Clay raised an eyebrow "Well dat is a bonus I guess."

"Growing up for me it definitely was."

"So how old are ya?" Clay asked. "Ignoring the 1500 years you spent as a statue."

"I don't know, we worked on different calendars to yours but I didn't really have anything keep track with most of the time anyway. How old do I look?"

"Well, honestly you look like you could be my age." Clay answered.

"Well I guess that's how old I am." Rai explained. "I may be a demon but I still age the same as humans do."

"So what Wuya started training you from when ya were a baby?"

"No I only spent about a couple of years with her and most of the training I got was from being studying behind her back." Rai noticed Clay looking at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Yer saying yer about my age, only spent two years with Wuya and yet ya can still do all they stuff I've seen ya do. Excuse me if I'm a little doubtful."

"What can I say I'm adaptable, I mean look at how quickly I've adapted to modern times."

"Well ok ya've got a point there but I still think there's more to it. No-one gets that good just by accident."

Rai lowered his book, briefly looked around and when he was satisfied that there wasn't anyone around he turned back to the Cowboy. "Alright Clay, I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anyone. This conversation does not leave this room. Understand?"

Clay nodded as he leant forward.

"Alright..." Rai leant forward as he continued to talk." Clay, as much as I hate doing this to my ego, I'm in no way 'that good'. I've just for the most part been able to avoid the fights I can't win."

Clay's face promptly collided with the desk. "No way. I know yer fibbing."

"Honest to Dashi." Rai answered. "Some of the most awesome things I have pulled off had been through sheer dumb luck and being the answer when someone asks, 'who would be crazy enough to...insert insanely awesome action here'."

"But some of the stuff I've seen ya do, no way those moves can just be dumb luck."

"Well yeah I've had some training but it has also been a lot of me seeing a possibility, saying 'what the heck' to the risk, trying it and if I like the result maybe trying it again."

"And you managed to survive through doing that?"

"You be surprised by how far you can get by using peoples misconceptions against them." Rai leaned back on his chair, causing the front legs to lift up slightly. "If you do something, no matter how small, that your opponent thinks you shouldn't be able to do, you'll either take them by surprise or become ten times more dangerous in their eyes." He gave small shrug. "Either way you get the advantage."

Clay tilted his head slightly. "Ya telling me that yer secret is that ya bluff ya way to victory?"

"Well yeah I bluff but that doesn't mean I don't have a decent hand to play." Rai paused for a moment. "Did I use that expression right? Card lingo is still new to me."

"Ya used it fine." Clay assured Rai.

"The point is that I've gotten here by being 60% style and only 40% substance but that works half of any battle is up here." Rai tapped his temple as he leaned back some more. "So if you act like you know what you're doing, even when you don't, not only will everyone else believe it but pretty soon you will too."

Rai tilted back some more until the chair started fall backwards by itself. Rai swung his legs upwards into a back flip resulting in him landing safely on his feet before the back of the chair hit the ground. He gave a small smirk and started to head for the door as Clay sat there gaping at him

"Wait!" Clay called. "Was that ya showing off or trying to cover up the fact that ya almost landed on yer butt?"

Rai called from the hallway. "I'm giving up all my secrets just yet."

Clay shook his head slightly, then he pondered for a moment and then he cautiously tilted his chair backwards.

And then he came crashing to the ground.

"Stupid stylish Demon."

* * *

Vlad ran out of the temple with a bag of Wu he had managed snag while the Wudai Warriors gave chase.

"Who keeps leaving the vault unlocked during lunchtime?" Kimiko shouted to her team mates.

Before they were able to catch him, Vlad jumped into what looked like a homemade Ultralight plane and the Wudai Warriors were left standing there looking on in dismay as it took off.

"We must stop him!" Omi exclaimed. "He is getting away with our Wu!"

Clay took off his hat as he picked up a rock that he used his Earth powers to mould into what looked baseball. "Oh no he's not."

Clay morphed up a pitcher's mound as he held the 'ball' behind his back, testing its weight on his fingers. "Time to show Vlad the Bailey Bullet-Ball."

"Come on Clay, Vlad's a hundred yards away and climbing." Kimiko said. "There's no way you can..."

Clay was blocked out the rest of what Kimiko was saying as he prepared his pitch. He lifted his leg high as he wound back and then sent the 'ball' flying like a missile. There was moment of silence followed by a bang as the 'ball' hit Vlad's engine. Vlad's scream filled the air as he was forced to make a crash landing.

Clay smirked and nodded his head in satisfaction. He then turned to Kimiko and Omi who were just staring at him mouths open. "Ya think we should maybe get our Wu back?"

The Dragons of Fire and Water snapped out of their stupor as they race off to the crash site. Clay was about to race off when he saw Rai standing there admiring the show.

"You had no idea if that would work, did you?"

Clay smiled knowingly. "Well I saw a possibility and said 'what the heck' to the risk."

Rai smiled back. The moment was then ruined when realisation hit Clay. "Ya mean ya were just standing there while a bad guy was running off with our Wu, AGAIN?"

The Demon pulled out a bag identical to Vlad's. "Who said I was just standing here?" Rai opened it, revealing the Wu Vlad had taken. "I pulled a switch when he wasn't looking."

"So what was in his bag?" Clay asked.

"Oh some rocks, a few sticks plus a dead rat for good measure. At least I think it was dead...well there's no way it could have survived being tossed round in a sack of rocks."

"So I just destroyed Vlad's plane thingy for no good reason."

"Kinda yeah," Rai admitted. "Still that was pretty cool."

Clay paused for a moment and then beamed proudly. "Yeah it was."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there we have Day 1. I hope you liked it. Now on to my recommendation:**

"**Left Alone" by dArkliTe-sPirit**

**As of posting this dArkliTe has done 29 stories (XS and otherwise) so I'd highly recommend checking them out yourself and finding your own favourites (For instance I really enjoyed "A Light in the Darkness" as well). That said "Left alone" is the one that had stayed with me.**

"**Left Alone" Is a oneshot that looked at what would have happened if the events of "The Return of Master Monk Guan" hadn't been ruse and if Raimundo had actually been pushed out of the Temple by Monk Guan's actions.**

**This has stayed with me because it was one the first stories I read that pushed XS characters emotionally in a way that I still felt was believable and got me invested in the characters. It also was the first I read to cast Omi in a role where he actually supported other characters, something which I feel is in character for him but often over looked due to his arrogance and competitiveness.**

**It was intense and but with an optimistic finish and I am thankful I got to read it.**

**Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow.**


	6. Cellphone

**Author's Note: Hi everyone.**

**Ok as bit of a heads up the next few of days (today included) are my busy ones so this is where the challenge starts to get interesting.**

**Also those of you that read Day 3's post (Titled 'It was for Recon I swear' over in Avatar the last Airbender) might have noticed there not being an Author's note or story recommendation. For some reason when I published the story they had been cut out for some reason, still not sure why. I hadn't noticed it at the time because after posting I had been in a hurry to make an appointment but I have gone back and fixed it now so it should be all good.**

**Now on with Day 4.**

Rai and Kimiko watched on from a safe distance with slight amusement as Dojo continued to lavish affection onto a slightly bemused Master Fung.

"You know," Kimiko remarked. "I swear one of these days he's gonna ask Master Fung to go steady."

"I've got $50 that agrees with you."

Kimiko turned to Rai. "$50?"

"Hadn't I told you about the betting pool?" Kimiko shock her head. "Well you see me and Ashley, you know her as Katnappe but that's just her work name, got together and set up an online betting pool for people to bet on who in Xiaolin/Heylin communities will get together with who. You'd be amazed how big it's gotten. Now I know I don't need the money buts it's still a really great way to network. Especially the Heylin side, they may be the bad guys but they've really embraced the digital age."

Kimiko stared at Rai for moment and then chuckled. "You know Rai, we reaaly need to work on that humour of yours. For a moment I thought you were serious."

"Huh...And what if I was serious?"

"Well then I'd break your legs."

"And that's what makes you so great. " Rai said quickly. "You know me well enough not to take my jokes seriously."

Kimiko eyed Rai suspiciously for moment but then walked off. When he was sure Kimiko was gone, Rai pulled out a cellphone and dialled the number he had memorised (cause he could afford to have anyone see it in his phone book).

"Hey Ashley, it's Rai...yeah I'm good. Listen I can't talk long, I'm using Kimiko's cellphone...as soon as I find a phone plan that suits my specific needs that's when." Rai moved the phone to the other ear and made himself more comfortable.

"I'm calling to say that I'm going have to pull out of the betting pool...it turns out my team mates disapprove of the idea...physical violence level disapproval...yeah all of them...actually leave the money I have of Jack and Vlad. That's so gonna happen. I mean who else would Jack shack up with?...Chase Young? How on earth would those two get together?...Oh you mean if Chase wore the pants in relationship. I can see where you're coming from, but nah I think Chase can do a lot better."

"So just out curiosity anything new in the betting pool?... Me hooking up with WHO?... Oh no there is no way that would happen...how much?...So what would I have to do for it to be considered 'hooking up'?... On second thoughts never mind."

Rai decided to change the subject. "So how are things with the super kittens?...Man, Sasha has really got to get over that... again with the toaster? Has that cat got a death wish...ohhh sorry...no I don't know any good kitty shrinks...Tibbles invested in WHAT? I told him that even though that company was seeing high returns it wouldn't be successful in the long term. I know you gave that cat human-level intelligence but could you at lest have given him a lick of business sense."

Rai heard the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. He turned to see a displeased Kimiko standing there with her arms crossed. "Is that my cellphone?"

Rai let out a sigh. "Sorry Ashley I've got to go, Kimiko's about to beat the tar out of me again... no I will not put the clip up on youtube. Watch it on livevideo like everyone else."

**And now for my recommendation**

"**Reflections" by xxFireWarriorxx**

**Yet again we have an Author where it seems almost unfair to only recommend just one of her stories so despite the fact I'm only talking about one, please take the time to check out her other stories as well.**

"**Reflections" is a favourite of mine because of its ability perfectly capture the moment xxFireWarriorxx is trying to portray.**

**A great oneshot is either one of two things; a good story that's short enough to fit on one chapter or the portrayal of a single memorable moment of something bigger. "Reflections" is less about her telling story and more about her creating a beautiful picture while giving it more and more detail.**

**I honestly think that this would have made a great epilogue for the series. It has this finality to it but yet shows how life goes on and the best thing to do is just enjoy the now.**

**All in all, a very pleasing reading experience.**

**Thank you reading and see you tomorrow.**


	7. The Demon hungers

**Author's note: Well today I only had about an hour to spare for writing. Still a challenge is a challenge so let's move onto Day 5**

_The demon hungers._

_Lead by only his uncontrollable desires, he seeks his prey._

_Without equal, its name has long since forgotten because no-one has ever been brave enough to speak it._

_His steps are like death's own whisper, for if you are close enough to hear it, it is already too late. _

_And still he hungers._

_The land he walks is the domain he has claimed for his own._

_Though other's dwell here, they do so because the demon allows it._

_The demon arrives at his hunting grounds._

_He stops to survey his territory, searching for that morsel to sat his hunger._

_He sees it, appetising prey just waiting for the strike._

_The demon swoops in with ungodly skills._

_With no mercy he sinks his fangs into his prey, savouring the taste of the successful kill._

_Truly this demon is unstoppable._

* * *

"Rai," Clay said. "Is that my sandwhich?"

* * *

_Having no desire for unnecessary conflict, the great yet cunning demon tactfully retreats to his sanctuary, never letting go of his delectable prize._

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YA VARMENT!"

* * *

**Author's note: For being my shortest post to date that still was fun to write.**

**That said having finished my post sooner then you're probably used you'll have an extra bit of time to read my Recommendation if your interested.**

"**Poison Lily" By White as Sin**

"**Poison Lily" is a somewhat dark fic that looks at how Rai's time with Wuya could have been like, how it affected him and finally how Kimiko helps him start to recover.**

**When I say this story is dark, I mean it is undeniably and yet deliciously so. White as Sin takes the character and concept of Wuya shows just how frightening she could have been. The story takes place after Rai is back at the temple so we only see Wuya in flashbacks meaning that a lot of what Wuya did is left to the reader's imagination, which when combined with the glimpses we are shown as well as seeing how Rai is affected by actually manages to make it even creepier.**

**Admittedly this story isn't for everyone. I liked the darkness of it and felt it still managed to end on a high note but that's just me.**

**So if you are interested in a Xiaolin Showdown oneshot that is dark yet still very well written, I'd really suggest checking this out.**


	8. Heylin Idols

**Author's note: Well here is Day 6 of my Challenge. Hope you like it.  
**

"So let me get this straight." Rai said. "So these people actually believe they can sing?"

"Well yeah." Clay answered. "That's what makes it fun when the judges rip them new ones."

Clay had been talking about a show called American idols and rather than waste time explaining it, he just asked Kimiko to find some clips from online.

"Yeah and they do sometimes find real talent but but the process does get repetitive after a while." Kimiko said. "And it's not just American Idols that does it; X-factor, Last Choir Standing, Project Runway. It's like someone decided that any premise can become a hit reality show just by having it done in front of a panel of three judges."

There was a moment of silence as Rai suddenly developed a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

Jack sneaked into the hall that housed the wu vault. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Clay, Kimiko and Rai sitting behind a table.

"What the..?"

"So what's your name?" Rai asked as he shuffled a few pieces of paper for no apparent reason.

"Uh...Jack Spicer

"Alright Jack, whenever you're ready."

Despite not being sure what was going on, Jack cleared his voice and entered his best villain pose. "Prepare for pain and utter defeat at the hands of me; Jack Spicer! Prince of darkness, evil boy genius and creator of your dooooooom." Jack then finished by opening his arms out and letting out an evil laugh.

Rai stared blankly at Jack for a minute. "Well Jack, that has got to be the most painful 20 seconds of my life. He turned to Clay and Kimiko. "Your thoughts?"

"Ya kept it simple which I can admire." Clay said. "But ya didn't get to da point of why ya were here and that just undermined it for me."

"I can tell you put a lot of effort into this." Kimiko sympathised. "The whole look you have going is unique but then you tainted it by piling on the clichés. Still if you went back to basics focused on what works you could have something."

"So tell me Jack," Rai said. "Are you doing this because you want to be evil or are you just mad that Drama camp didn't want you back?"

"Oh come on Rai," Kimiko said. "That's harsh."

"I think you mean harsh truth." Rai replied. "Look I'm sorry but when I see this I don't see Heylin, I see wannabe. In this game there is a level of quality expected and by all accounts I feel you just haven't delivered. My answer is no."

"No." Clay said.

"I'm sorry Jack," Kimiko said. "Three no's."

* * *

Omi walked towards the Wu vault. "I wonder where my friends have gone." He then jumped out of the way as Jack ran past, tears streaming down his eyes.

"They're evil," Jack cried out. "eeeeeviiiiil!"

Omi looked on bewildered as Jack flew off. "How strange." He was then joined by Clay, Kimiko and Rai.

"I know." Rai replied. "You'd that after doing this for as long as he has, he'd be more open to criticism.

**Author's note: have any of you ever had a plot idea that even to you seemed kind of silly but that wouldn't leave and just kept going until you just had to see it on paper. Well that's what this one was for me. Still had fun writing it though.**

**Now my recommendation.**

"**Don't mess with Fire" by Palex4life**

**Alright I'm not going to give too much away but basically it's a humorous RaiKim oneshot that shows Kimiko realising she does like Raimundo and then her taking care of the competition.**

**Aside from the good pacing and the snappy writing, what really made me smile about was that instead of showing Kimiko acting emotional and starry eyed when she realises she loves Rai, she instead adopts a take no prisoners mindset and steamrolls any obstacle until she gets her man. That alone made this a lot of fun to read.**


	9. Calm

"You are showing progress." Master Fung informed, "physically your skill is continuing to grow."

"Thank you Master Fung." Rai said, taking the compliment.

"However," Master Fung added. "Spiritually, I have my concerns. I sense a lot of pain and turmoil within you and I worry that it may hinder your ability."

"I'll try to work on that."

"Be sure that you do. Like the eye is the calm found in the centre of the storm, so too, must you find your own calm centre if ever wish to master the winds."

Unbeknownst to the two, three Wudai warriors were busy watching this exchange and came to a unanimous decision. Later that day they were able to coner Rai as he was getting something from the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." Clay said in an overly friendly tone. "we heard about your problem and we're here to help.

* * *

"So we're just meant to be sit here and do nothing?"

"It is called meditation." Omi explained. "And it is a great tool for a warrior to help focus, find peace and attain enlightenment."

"Ok then." There was a long moment of silence. "Yeah I'm not feeling it."

"That's because you are not trying!" Omi recomposed himself. "Calm your mind, release any thoughts or tensions. Let your mind become like clear lake." After five minutes of silence Omi couldn't resist the temptation anymore. "Are you feeling it now? Rai? RAI?"

"Zzzzzzzz..."

* * *

"You what gets me to relax?" Clay said. "Line-dancing!"

Clay took Rai by the hand and starting swinging him around like a rag doll. Grab your partner by the hand. Spin them round and round and round. Off we go with a doe-see-drk!" Clay doubled over as he came to the last 'doe' because Rai had come in with an elbow to the solar plexis.

"Rai!"

Rai turned to Kimiko. "He started it!"

* * *

"...The stench is suffocating as I waft in the odour of filth and disease. The putrid ooze of decay and damnation fills my pores as I drown in a rotting sea of rancid death."

The Wudai Warriors just stared, all of them visably paler.

"All in favour of Rai never trying poetry sessions again?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Night had fallen and the wudai warriors had officially admitted defeat in trying to find peace and calm.

They had tried everything, pottery, knitting, gardening. They even taught him chess but he would insist on having full funeral everytime he lost a piece.

To clear her Kimiko decided to take a walk outside found Rai lying on the ground staring up at the sky, continuing his never ending quest to find _his_ star, as he often did on the clear nights. Not waiting for an invitation, Kimiko lay down beside him and stared upwards.

"Any closer to finding your star?" Kimiko asked.

"Not sure," Rai admitted, neither of them taking their eyes off the sky. "I could be making progress or I could just be continually testing the same few stars without realising it. That's how life works, you work and work but sometimes you're just not sure if you've actually achieved anything."

"Ain't that the truth." Kimiko muttered until she realised something. "So why aren't you up a tree or on the roof or something like that?"

"The ground's more comfortable." Rai answered simply. "So, mind me asking what today was all about? Not that I'm complaining, it was pretty fun messing with you guys."

Kimiko sat up right. "I knew it! No-one can be that crazy." She looked down and saw Rai staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "Well almost no-one."

"So what's the deal?"

Kimiko sighed as she decided to come clean. "Something Master Fung said just got to me."

"You mean the part of about realising the turmoil and finding inner peace?" Kimiko nodded. "so you guys decided to try and help me find inner peace?" Kimiko nodded again. "Look I'm still new to this monk thing but isn't inner peace something person finds on their own?"

"Yeah I know." Kimiko admitted. "It's just you're a part of this temple now and we really want to help you."

"Um...don't take this the wrong way but didn't you think, by giving me a home where people aren't trying to use me or kill me, that you were already helping me?" Rai lay back down and returned his gaze to the sky. "Look we both know I have some not so little issues that I have to deal with, and I will, just give me time."

"Alright," Kimiko relented. "but if you ever want to talk, I hope you know can open up to me."

Rai smiled warmly at her. "I never doubt that for a second."

There was a peaceful silence for a moment.

"So where did that poem of yours come from?"

"From the darkest pits of soul." Rai explained. "the rank, sweat soaked, nausea inducing pits of my soul."

"Wrong kind of pits, Rai."

"Sorry."


	10. Q&A

**Author's note: Hi. Here is day 8. Kinda short and kinda late but there were some unexpected things I had to take care of today.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

"So why am I doing this again?" Rai asked

"Simple procedure." Clay explained. "Since dat incident with Vlad we decided dat anyone new to the temple should go through a brief questionnaire just to see if there is anything we should be. Usually Dojo does them but he's still too scared to be left in the same room as ya."

Rai chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking next time he falls asleep, I'll stick him on a bed of rice and put an apple in his mouth to really mess with his mind.

"Focus." Clay scolded.

"Sorry."

"Now I am going to have to ask ya to be perfectly honest when answering these questions. Understand?"

"I'll try and that's the best you'll get out of me."

" Fair enough I guess." Clay started at the top of his page. "Alright, first question; have ya ever associated with any member of the Heylin side?"

"Never," Rai replied. "My relationship with Wuya was strictly professional."

"Um...right... I mean have ya ever worked with any member from the Heylin side?" Clay added "Other than Wuya."

"A few of times." Rai answered. "But they were all under Wuya's orders."

"Are ya part of any radical religious groups?"

"What's 'religious' mean?"

"It means ya follow a specific religion."

"Oh." Rai paused for a second. "What's a religion?"

"Never mind. Are ya part of any terrorist organisation?

"Not unless you guys are keeping anything from me."

"Do ya have any unresolved vendettas we should know about?"

"None likely to still be alive."

"Are ya related to, or know anyone dat may have a vendetta against the temple?"

"I think Wuya may still have an axe to grind."

Clay gave Rai a brief dirty look but continued. "Have ya ever been possessed by a malicious entity before?"

Rai thought back to when he had been human. "Once."

"Have ya ever threatened anyone before?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever attacked anyone?"

"Countless times."

"Have ya ever killed anyone?"

"Yes." Rai then quickly explain. "No-one human and most them were trying to kill me first."

Clay gave a small understanding nod of the head. "Alright. Have you ever wanted to inflict harm upon anyone here at the temple?"

"Well there times when Omi goes on this ego trips..."

"Perfectly natural." Clay assured Rai. "Have ya ever found yer self having disturbing cravings, urges and/or desires?"

Rai paused as he remembered seeing Kimiko in her underwear.

"Define 'disturbing'."

**Author's Note: Alright and now for a bit of fun. If any you have any questions you would like to see Clay (or perhaps any of the other wudai warriors) ask Rai. Post them in your review or PM me and if I get enough I'll post a second chapter where I have Rai answering those questions. **


	11. Q&A 2

**Author note: Now today on day 10 something happened that I didn't foresee; I got in the writers seat and could think of what I wanted to write *gasp* while I'm dealing with my writers block, I decided to go ahead and answer the questions posted by jcogginsa and AIDragi. Thanks guys I hope you like them.**

**If anyone comes up with more questions, please feel free to asked them then with enough of them I'll post a third Q&A Chapter  
**

**I'm also going back and fixing the fact my recommendations hadn't gone up for the last two posts. I'm not sure what happened to them but it could have to do with the fact that their the last thing I write up in the story.  
**

"Have ya ever felt the urge to act like a monkey when not in possession of the monkey staff?" Clay asked

"Only after that incident in Gaoway." Rai explained. "Trust me you do not want to know."

"Have ya ever masqueraded as a fictional character?"

"No but I really want to."

"Have you ever relieved yourself on a sacred artefact?"

"Does using a priest's magical staff as butt scratcher count?"

"Is the next sentence you say going to be a lie?"

"I don't know, I can't tell the future."

Clay shrugged and continued. "Have ya ever made a soup from dragon meat?"

"Nah, I prefer to fillet and pan fry." Rai paused. "And I guesss that answers the previous question."

"Is your team more likely to encounter squirrels due to your presence?" Rai raised an eyebrow as Clay went on to explain. "Omi added that one."

"Not to my knowledge but if you like I can start sneaking them in from Wu hunts. We could amass and train our own squirrel army. It would start off as only having one platoon but it will keep growing and soon we have several platoons as well as a squadron for air support." Rai paused for a moment. "I'm sure we could trick Jack into making us planes that were small enough to be piloted by squirrels but then we would just have to find some way to train them."

"Do you have any associations with known criminal activities at this time?"

"Not since Kimiko made me shut down the betting pool Katnappe and I set up. I still don't see what was wrong with encouraging bad guys to gamble."

"Have you ever resulted in the city-wide destructution or mayhem of a metropolis?"

Rai looked at Clay awkwardly. "Um...can I veto that question?"

"No." Clay answered. "Though we won't hold ya accountable for anything Wuya made ya do."

Rai visibly relaxed. "Well in that case, I don't mean to brag but have you ever heard of the city of Lei Pong?"

"No."

Rai grinned evilly. "Exactly"

"Alright moving on," Clay said quickly. "Which do ya find more likely to occur, Jack Spicer ruling the world or Omi being humble?"

"Jack ruling the world, definitely."

Clay to the time to write a brief note. _Grip on reality somewhat stable._

"In a Xiaolin Showdown, are ya more likely to use yer powers or abilities as a deadly force or merely incapacitate yer opponent?"

"You mean we're allowed to use Wu to kill people now?" Rai asked, sounding hopeful.

"No Rai."

Rai let out a disappointed sigh. "Then I would only use it to incapacitate my opponent."

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being nonexistent and 10 being constantly, how would ya rate any murderous tendencies you experience?"

Rai thought hard for a moment. "4." Rai heard Clay scoff. "What? I make dark jokes but I've never acted on them."

"Ya tied Jack to a rock and almost sacrificed him over a bowl of ice cream."

"Had you seen that bowl of Ice cream? It had been chocolate covered perfection. Besides, he's my enemy."

"Ya threatened to stab me in the throat with a chop stick when you thought I was going to steal your food."

"Alright, next question."

"Have ya ever used Shen Gon Wu or any other magical object to commit evil or selfish acts?"

"Nothing that can be proven."

Clay decided it was better just to let that one slide. "How would you rate this questionnaire in 5 words or less?"

"Complete and utter..."

"HEY! This is yer handwrting!"

"Dang."

**Author's note: And now for my recomendation:**

**"A Tale of Two Traitors" By Griffin kid**

**Ok yet again I don't want to give away to much but lets just say that this is a heartwrenching two-shot story that takes a new angle on the first and second season finales. My suggestion is to read it with a tissue just in case but dispite the sadness it is still very much worth the read.**


	12. The box

**Author's note**: **Well Day 12 is here. This is another short but satisfying one but it has made me realise that I perhaps take a little too much enjoyment out of tormenting Jack.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not that it's gonna stop me from doing it ; )**

Jack snuck into the meditation hall that housed the wu vault, making doubly sure that to be as sneaky as possible.

He promptly let out a girly scream when he saw Rai standing beside a wide open vault.

"Relax Jack, I'm not going to touch you today. " Rai said. "In fact I'm going to let you take whatever you want."

Jack paused. "Really? Just like that?" Jack looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Rai assured Jack. "You can either take the Wu in the vault...or...You can have the mystery box." Rai pulled out a box with a question mark on it. "The choice is yours Jack Spicer."

"Like I'd trade Sheng Gong Wu for a dumb box." Jack Spicer shoved past Rai and walked into the vault.

Rai smirked. "And now we wait."

* * *

Jack placed the Eye of Dashi into his sack. "How dumb does that demon think I am? Who would be stupid enough to give up Wu just to have whatever was in that box."

He pocketed the Mantis Flip coin. "I wonder what was in that box?"

"I mean it's not like it was a very big box." Jack paused. "But Wu aren't that big either."

Sudden realisation hit him. "What if it's some sort of super wu...or maybe it's something really big and awesome that he's shrunk down using the Changing Chopsticks." Jack then slapped himself. "No Jack, you are taking the Wu...taking the wu."

Jack went back to collecting the Wu

* * *

Rai waited patiently outside the vault, stll holding the mystery box.

"THE BOX!" Jack ran out of the vault empty handed and screaming. "I CHOOSE THE BOX!"

"Are you sure?" Rai asked in feigned protest. "Those Wu are pretty cool."

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THE BOX!"

"Well ok if that's what you want." Rai handed the box over. Jack promptly tore it open andpulled out something brown and furry.

"A teddy bear?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Not just any teddy bear." Rai said, "A teddy bear that you just traded a vault full of Wu to get." He paused to let the soul crushing realisation sink in. "So Jack, are you ready to go home now?"

Jack whimpered as he clutched the teddy bear close to his chest. "Yes."

Rai gallantly stepped out of the way and indicated the door. "Thank you for playing, Jack."

Jack let out a defeated sigh as he walked out, still holding the teddy bear. "You know the Xiaolin warriors have the decency of using their fists."

"Yeah," Rai replied, "but this is surprisingly more satisfying."

* * *

**Author's Note: And now for my recommendation.**

"**Xiaolin Showdown The Choices We Make" by Stephen R Sobotka**

**Since I got into fan fiction my philosophy has always been that I would support any pairing so long as it was written down. Naturally like any fan I have person I have my own favourites as well as ones which I view as canon but that doesn't stop me from enjoying a good story even if it's not usually a pairing that I go for.**

"**The Choices we make". Is a fluffy little Clay/Kim story that takes place six years after the final battle and aside from being sweet and well written, it was also the first story I read using this pairing that actually took the time to keep everyone in character.**

**See you tomorrow as we wrap this challenge up.**


End file.
